1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording device such as an inkjet recording device or a thermal recording device for recording an image on a recording paper sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional image recording devices, a recording medium such as a paper sheet is disposed on the outer surface of a drum in opposition to a recording head, and the image is recorded. Alternatively, a recording medium is conveyed by rollers, belts and the like to a predetermined recording position, and the image is recorded.
The recording medium is attached to the drum by a fan or a gripper. If the recording medium is drawn by the fan, there is much noise. Further, a number of suction openings must be formed in the drum, resulting in high cost. If a thick or hard recording medium is used, the end of the recording medium may float above the drum, resulting in unclear recording.
If a gripper is used, a mechanically complex structure is needed, also resulting in high cost.
On the other hand, when a conveying mechanism consisting of rollers and belts is used, the recording medium tends to be jammed in the convey path. Further, the jammed recording medium can not be easily removed.
The path from the copying paper sheet cassette which houses a plurality of sheets of recording medium to a recording position is relatively long. Therefore, conveying of the recording medium from the cassette to the recording position is time-consuming.
The image recording device of this type cannot be made compact due to the large diameter of the drum and the long conveying path.